


can my heart beat quiet? (no)

by dj jiggle juice (therestisconfetti)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therestisconfetti/pseuds/dj%20jiggle%20juice
Summary: The one time Emily walks in on Stacie and Aubrey, the one time Beca does, and the time Chloe finds out.or: Stacie and Aubrey suck at sneaking around.





	can my heart beat quiet? (no)

**Author's Note:**

> hello, here's some staubrey for you! hit me up at backtobasicbellas if you wanna chat!

 

_**i.** _

Stacie hears the doorbell and inwardly groans. She knows she’s the only one home because everyone else is in class - or, well, she’s not exactly sure what _Beca_ does with her free time now, but she knows that she’s hardly home.

(It makes Chloe sad.)

She begrudgingly pauses the Netflix show she’s watching to open the door, guessing that it’s the young Legacy needing help with homework or maybe she thought it’d be nice to surprise Stacie with lunch.

(She’s done it before.

Stacie likes to think of the kid as a younger sister.)

Instead, when Stacie opens the door, it’s a long-legged blonde instead of a brunette and instead of a naive face it’s sharp eyebrows and a half-smirk, half-smile.

“Hey you.”

Stacie raises her eyebrows. “Aubrey, you know Chloe’s going to be on campus for at least another two hours, right?”

The blonde quirks an eyebrow right back at her. “I’m not allowed to show up early and surprise my girlfriend?”

At this, Stacie’s face breaks into a grin and she grabs Aubrey by the wrist, tugging her inside. As soon as the door is shut she’s pressing the blonde up against it and captures Aubrey’s lips in hers, soft and sweet.

Aubrey smiles as Stacie pulls away, but she asks, “No one’s home?”

Stacie shakes her head. “Just me.”

“Perfect,” Aubrey hums, her hand going to Stacie’s neck, guiding her in for another kiss.

And okay, Stacie’s never been the type to settle down and be in a relationship, but Aubrey’s always been the exception.

Even since freshman year, the tall blonde had always caught Stacie’s eye.

And this? Well, this is relatively new, but Stacie catches the way Aubrey looks at her sometimes and it gives her that fluttering feeling at the pit of her stomach every time.

“Couch,” Stacie announces when they pull away from each other.

Aubrey only smiles, letting Stacie grab her hand and lead her to the couch, where she falls easily and tugs Aubrey with her. They end up legs tangled and sideways, but somehow they both manage to fit on the couch without one on top of the other, and Stacie hits play on her show.

Aubrey wraps an arm around Stacie’s waist from behind, head resting by hers. “I missed you,” she murmurs.

“I missed you too,” Stacie replies, leaning her back into Aubrey. “This week has been _really_ rough.”

“School wise or Chloe and Beca wise?”

Stacie sighs. “Both.”

“I figured,” Aubrey hums.

“They always fighting. At least, when Beca’s actually around.”

“I know, Chloe’s told me.”

Stacie awkwardly moves on the couch so she’s facing Aubrey. The blonde brushes hair out of the younger girl’s face and smiles.

“You’re pretty,” Stacie murmurs.

Aubrey laughs, but she hates the blush on her face that rises even now. “You’re ridiculous.”

“I’m yours,” Stacie replies cheekily.

“Shut up,” Aubrey rolls her eyes.

“Make me,” Stacie smirks.

Aubrey looks at her and she knows exactly what Stacie wants, and really she wants to give her a hard time, but it’s been weeks since they’ve seen each other so Aubrey gives in, closing the distance between them.

Stacie’s hands are immediately tangling in Aubrey’s hair, a leg once again tangling between Aubrey’s. Aubrey’s grip on the brunette tightens as their kisses grow deeper and deeper. Stacie’s tongue slips into Aubrey’s mouth, kisses growing sloppier and needier. They shift so Stacie’s straddling Aubrey, moving her hair to the side as she kisses Aubrey again and again, hands locking into Aubrey’s hair. Aubrey’s hands are slipping under Stacie’s top, fingers running along her abs.

It goes on for another few minutes, the Netflix show long forgotten.

They don’t hear it in the background, nor do they hear the knock on the door - twice - or the front door opening or the footsteps.

“Oh God!”

Stacie barely has the time to pull back before Aubrey’s literally _shoving_ her onto the ground with a thud.

“Shit,” Aubrey hisses.

“Fuck!” Stacie yelps as she lands. “Ow!”

Stacie looks up to find a wide-eyed, probably traumatized Emily standing in the living room.

“Emily what are you _doing_ here?” Stacie almost glares - almost, because well, Emily just looks _so_ harmless.

Aubrey is immediately sitting upright and adjusting her top and hair.

“I uh,” she looks between Aubrey and Stacie. “My class got canceled so now I have this really big gap so I thought I’d come see if you anyone was home...”

Emily pauses and then adds, “Hi Aubrey” in a small voice.

Aubrey clears her throat. “Emily.”

(They’d just met a few weeks ago when Aubrey made a weekend trip down shortly after Emily had joined the Bellas.)

Stacie lets out a sigh, pushing herself off the ground. “Right,” she says, running a hand through her hair.

“I can like...totally leave,” Emily offers, doe-eyed as she awkwardly shifts her weight from one foot to another.

Stacie shakes her head. “No, no it’s fine-” she starts, but is interrupted by Aubrey.

“It’s _fine_ ?!” the blonde almost shrieks, giving Stacie an alarmed look. “ _Fine_?!”

Both of the brunettes snap their attention to Aubrey on the couch. Emily shrinks back a little while Stacie gives her a look, to which Aubrey gives her another look right back.

Stacie groans, shoulders dropping. “You’re right. We should probably talk to her about this.”

Aubrey gapes. “Are you saying we _tell her?_ ”

“Aubrey, she walked in on us making out!” Stacie reminds her. “Plus, she can keep a secret.”

“Uh hey,” Emily clears her throat, calling their attention back to her. She holds up a hand for a brief moment. “Still here.”

Aubrey sends a sharp glare at Stacie. Stacie cocks a hip and an eyebrow in response.

“Fine,” the blonde says through gritted teeth.

Stacie hides a pleased smirk for getting her way, then she looks from Aubrey to Emily. “Bedroom, now.”

Stacie leads the way up to her and Chloe’s shared bedroom.  She can practically feel Aubrey behind her, fuming and flushed. Emily trails behind them quietly, chewing her bottom lip.

Once they all make it into the bedroom, Aubrey immediately closes the door.

“Take a seat,” Stacie encourages her, patting a spot on her bed.

“Um, what’s going on?” Emily asks innocently as she follows Stacie’s instructions, looking from the blonde to the older brunette.

Stacie offers her a small smile. “Aubrey and I are dating,” she states, holding up her hands. “Surprise!”

Aubrey scoffs and rolls her eyes at that.

“That’s great,” the legacy grins, looking at both of them again and there’s a genuine smile on her face.

Stacie watches Aubrey’s hard expression soften when she looks at Emily. She smiles.

“...but I’m guessing no one else knows?” the freshman suggests, putting it together.

Aubrey nods, quick to answer with, “No, absolutely no one knows.”

Emily’s eyebrows furrow. “Can I ask why?”

This time, it’s Stacie that answers even though Aubrey’s already opening her mouth. “It’s still kind of new,” she admits, looking at Aubrey for a moment. “We haven’t figured out how we want to tell the girls.”

Emily frowns. “Even Chloe doesn’t know?”

“Are you kidding? Chloe would freak!” Aubrey exclaims. “God, she would lose her mind - not that she isn’t already on her way there but-”

“What Aubrey means to say,” Stacie jumps in, cutting her girlfriend off and placing a hand on her arm to calm her. “is that Chloe already has a lot on her plate as it is. We’re going to tell the girls, Em. We just need to find a good time.”

Emily nods slowly.

“So you can’t tell anyone,” Aubrey tells the younger girl sharpy, pointing a finger at her.

“Babe you’re going to scare her,” Stacie frowns, lightly pushing Aubrey’s finger away before turning her attention back to Emily. “You’ll keep it a secret right, Em? For me?”

Stacie isn’t sure if it’s the fact that she’s somewhat taken Emily under her wing, or if it’s the fact Aubrey is definitely looking at her over Stacie’s shoulder with a sharp expression and a look that could kill, but Emily nods immediately.

“Yup - lips are sealed,” she says, fingers coming up to mimic zipping her lips together and tossing away the key. “Nothing coming out of me, no ma’am!”

Stacie chuckles at the young girl’s awkward demeanor. It kind of reminds her of Beca in a way. She leans over and ruffles up Emily’s hair. “Atta girl.”

“Thank you,” Aubrey says seriously.

“Em, why don’t you head downstairs? We’ll be there in a second. I’ll make us snacks,” Stacie suggests.

Emily makes a face as she stands. “I don’t want to sit downstairs while you guys-”

“No,” Stacie laughs as Aubrey’s eyes widen. “We’re not. I just need to talk to Aubrey.”

Emily looks relieved. “Okay,” she mumbles, quickly making her exit.

Stacie turns and lets out a breath, placing her hands on Aubrey’s shoulders. “We’re fine, it’s just Emily.”

“Chloe’s going to _kill us,_ ” Aubrey groans, letting her head fall back.

“Babe it’s okay,” Stacie assures her. “Emily won’t say anything. We’ll tell Chloe and the rest of them soon.”

Aubrey frowns, even as Stacie presses a kiss to her forehead. “You’re so lucky I like you.”

Stacie grins. “I like you too.”

 

_**ii.** _

Stacie may or may not have just seen Aubrey last weekend at the Lodge of Fallen Leaves.

But _that_ was when she was with the rest of the Bellas. It was strictly business out there, even if she did manage to sneak out of the tent - twice - and spend time with Aubrey.

(It was Stacie’s idea for Chloe and Beca to attack Aubrey with mud.

The price on Aubrey’s face was worth the glares she sent Stacie the rest of the afternoon.)

And maybe it’s been a few months since Emily had found her making out with Aubrey and maybe they _still_ haven’t told anyone else like they said they would, but it’s not their fault, really.

Beca was being weird and distant, even after Jesse had gone off to USC, and Chloe was being hung strung and _psycho_ and all they ever did was fight for all those months.

(Sometimes, Stacie would come home and see Chloe looking the saddest she’s ever been and Stace knows it’s because Beca isn’t around.

She would then hug the redhead and force her to watch crass comedy and silly YouTube videos until they’re both laughing uncontrollably.)

And really, they’d planned on telling everyone at the Lodge, but the whole Beca and Chloe fight broke out and then their weirdly intimate campfire makeup followed and Aubrey and Stacie had looked at each other across the fire and decided maybe it wasn’t the best time.

So Stacie’s weeks away from graduating and still dating Aubrey in secret.

Not that she minds. Sneaking around is kinda hot.

Emily’s been true to her word, not once bringing it up. She does give sweet glances to Aubrey and Stacie when she catches the two of of them together, or gives Stacie a wink when she notices she’s texting Aubrey.

But Aubrey comes a week after the retreat with the guise of “helping Beca, Emily and Chloe plan the Worlds set” with Emily and Beca’s newfound idea, and Stacie can’t help herself.

She talks Emily into cutting their little planning session short on Saturday - promising she’ll keep Beca and Chloe distracted - before she’s dragging Aubrey to her bedroom pulling off every layer of clothing as she pins Aubrey to her bed.

“God,” Aubrey breathes out in between kisses. “Stace.”

“I missed you,” Stacie tells her, pulling her own shirt off. “A lot.”

“Me too,” Aubrey replies, looking up at Stacie with adoration.

And Stacie still isn’t quite used to this, seeing more than just lust from someone, but Aubrey makes her feel wanted _all the time_ and sends her care packages and reminds Stacie of just how smart she is and god, Stacie thinks she’s -

She’s in love.

The thought doesn’t terrify her at all, she realizes as she looks down at Aubrey, top half completely exposed as she looks at Stacie with a breathless smile.

“What?” Aubrey asks when she catches Stacie looking at her, shirt still in hand.

“Nothing,” Stacie tries, realizing she probably shouldn’t say those three words right before they have sex.

Aubrey pouts slightly, propping herself up on her elbows. “I know you, and that’s not nothing.”

Stacie shakes her head, dropping her shirt to the side of the bed. “It’s no big deal.”

“Stacie,” Aubrey almost whines, raising her eyebrows. “Tell me.”

Stacie twists her lips, looking at Aubrey, who looks at her expectantly, waiting for an answer.

She sighs, a soft smile falling onto her lips. “I love you.”

Aubrey’s eyes slightly widen and she sits up fully now, Stacie still on top of her. She grabs both of Stacie’s wrists. “Did you just…”

Stacie nods, slightly hesitating because this is _not_ the reaction she was going for. “Yeah,” she says slowly.

“Say it again,” Aubrey all but whispers, her eyes searching Stacie’s “Please.”

Stacie leans forward, pressing their foreheads together. “I love you, Aubs.”

Aubrey’s face slowly forms a smile, her hands slip down to Stacie, locking their fingers together. “I love you, too.”

“You do?” Stacie breathes out, ignoring the way her heartbeat accelerates.

Aubrey giggles, and Stacie melts at the sound. “Yeah.”

They’re left giving each other goofy smiles, here, in Stacie’s bedroom that she shared with Chloe, and everything feels right. Aubrey leans forward and kisses Stacie soundly, one hand coming up to to caress Stacie’s jaw. The brunette gently guides Aubrey back down on the bed, hands wandering.

There’s a newfound energy between them now, something that’s _finally_ fallen into place between them. Aubrey slips a leg in between Stacie’s and applies a little pressure, causing the brunette to moan in her mouth. She feels Aubrey smile a little against her lips.

The door swings open and there’s a “Stacie, do you - HOLY FUCK!”

Stacie pulls away from Aubrey so fast she falls to the side as Aubrey lets out a yelp and immediately uses the blankets beneath her to cover what she can.

Stacie hops off the bed and collects her shirt, looking up to find Beca covering her eyes and looking deeply disturbed.

“What the _fuck_ did I just walk in on?!” Beca cries out. “Oh my god I have to burn my eyes!”

“Stop being so goddamn dramatic Beca,” Aubrey snaps at her as she grabs her bra. “And shut the door!”

Beca, still covering her eyes, sticks her tongue out at Aubrey, but turns around and does as she’s told. “Can I turn around now or will I have to gauge my eyes out if I do?”

Aubrey scoffs as Stacie pulls a shirt on. Once Aubrey’s grabbed her shirt and begun to pull it over herself, Stacie says, “You can turn around, promise.”

The small DJ does so with caution, her eyes squinted and grimace on her face. “Oh thank god,” she breathes out, relaxing a little when she sees they’re both clothed.

“Can we help you, Beca?” Stacie asks impatiently. “Aren’t you supposed to be with Emily and Chloe?”

“My boss called and needs me to come into the studio for a bit,” Beca explains. “I came in here to ask if you’d seen a blouse that Chloe borrowed from me.”

“And you couldn’t knock?!” Aubrey exclaims, looking at her incredulously.

“Jesus Christ, no one in this household knocks!” Beca exclaims back, hands gesturing wildly. “We live in a house with like, ten girls, Aubrey!”

Stacie closes her eyes in frustration, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Please, just look for your damn blouse and _leave._ ”

Beca looks between the glaring - and rosy-cheeked - Aubrey and the frustrated Stacie. “You really expect me to pretend I didn’t just walk in on you two having sex?”

“We were getting there before we were so _rudely_ interrupted,” Stacie snaps, opening her eyes to glare at Beca.

Beca scrunches up her face. “Dude, gross.”

“Yes Beca,” Aubrey snarks. “Two consenting adults can have sex if they want to.”

“Okay _Posen,_ ” she mocks. “Oh my god, Chloe’s going to freak when I-”

“NO!” Both Aubrey and Stacie yell at the same time.

Beca almost jumps at the reaction, eyes widening.

“You can’t tell Chloe,” Stacie says immediately.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Aubrey adds from the bed.

Beca looks from Aubrey to Stacie, knitting her eyebrows together. “You don’t want me to tell Chloe that her best friend and roommate are currently fuck buddies.”

Stacie’s jaw drops in offense. “We’re not fuck buddies, Beca. Aubrey’s my girlfriend.”

The smallest of them all makes an amused face, but when she looks between the two again she realizes Stacie’s not wavering and Aubrey’s giving her her a very pointed look.

“Oh my god you’re not joking,” Beca states, hand going up to her forehead. “Oh my god, how long has this been going on?”

Stacie looks to Aubrey who answers, “Last summer-ish I guess?”

Stacie nods in confirmation, turning back to Beca. “Please don’t freak out,” she begs.

“How am I not supposed to freak out when you’ve been dating _Aubrey_ this whole time-”

“Hey!”

“-and haven’t told any of us?!” Beca asks, giving Stacie an incredulous look. “Does _anyone_ know?”

“Legacy,” Stacie shrugs and before Beca can comment she adds, “Only because she caught us making out on the couch downstairs.”

“Dude!” Beca remarks, making a face. “I sit on that couch all the time!”

“You’re so dramatic,” Aubrey grumbles, standing up from the bed.

“But no one else,” Stacie confirms before looking at Beca carefully.

“And why’s that?”

“We were _going_ to tell you,” Aubrey pipes up, now standing next to Stacie. “But between Chloe being stressed and you and her being so weird this whole year and then fighting at the Lodge we couldn’t find a good time.”

“And by that you mean where Chloe _wouldn’t_ explode on you,” Beca guesses.

Aubrey sighs as Stacie nods, “Exactly.”

“I can’t believe this,” Beca mumbles.

“For serious Beca,” Aubrey says sharply. “Don’t tell Chloe.”

“We’re going to tell everyone after Worlds,” Stacie adds. “I promise.”

Beca wears a perplexed expression on her face as she looks helplessly between the two. Stacie and Aubrey exchange a nervous look, knowing Beca cracks easily when it comes to Chloe.

(She always has, they both know this.)

“You want me to hide this from Chloe for another couple of weeks?” Beca asks weakly.

“You hid your internship from her and everybody else this whole damn year,” Aubrey quips with a raised eyebrow.

Beca narrows her eyes at her. “Thanks for the reminder,” she says dryly. “Why after Worlds? Chloe’s going to freak out either way.”

“But if we win Worlds she’ll be less freaked out and mad and more happy and excited,” Stacie reasons.

“So you want to tell her when she’s drunk and happy.”

“I know my best friend,” Aubrey tells her. “It’ll work.”

Beca groans, rubbing her forehead. “I don’t have time for this, I have to be at work,” she reminds them before walking over to Chloe’s closet and immediately grabbing her blouse.

“Just promise us you won’t say anything!” Stacie begs. “Come on, I’ll take you out for dinner after your last final.”

Beca makes an irritated noise as her phone beeps, making her way to the door. “Fine whatever! I won’t tell Chloe! Leave me alone and don’t have sex anywhere I spend my time!”

“We do what we want,” Aubrey snaps.

“Love you Becs!” Stacie calls after her.

“Yeah whatever,” Beca mumbles, quickly leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

Stacie slowly turns to Aubrey.

“Well, that could’ve gone worse?” she reasons, a weak smile on her face.

“She better not tell Chloe,” Aubrey mutters. “We can’t trust her.”

“I’ll keep her quiet,” Stacie promises as she grabs Aubrey by the waist, tugging her close.

Aubrey sighs, looking at Stacie with raised eyebrows. “So you love me, huh?”

Stacie grins. “Yeah, I do.”

“I love you too,” Aubrey hums, gently pushing her back onto the bed.

Stacie giggles before Aubrey’s lips meet her own.

 

_**iii.** _

Aubrey comes for graduation.

Her official reason is because she’s coming to see Chloe _finally_ graduate from Barden.

Stacie (and Emily and now also Beca) know that’s not the only reason.

She comes a day early, Chloe all bright-eyed and excited as they squeal about how Chloe’s passed her Russian Lit final and will be walking across the stage.

Beca makes snide comments all day about Aubrey and Stacie - to which Aubrey subtly glares at her and Stacie pinches her arm if she’s close enough - and Emily just smiles sweetly and tries not to draw attention to Beca’s comments.

(She almost chokes on her water once.

Chloe is there to rub her back and make sure she’s alright.)

The Trebles are throwing one last party like they do every year before graduation. This time it doubles as a send off for the Bellas before they go to Worlds. Aubrey follows Stacie and Chloe back to their room to get ready. Emily follows too because Stacie always insists they get ready together.

“Are you sure you don’t want to wear one of my shirts?” Stacie asks, looking at Emily. “You know you’re always allowed to go in my closet and wear whatever.”

Emily shakes her head as she pulls out her makeup bag. “It’s fine Stace,” she assures her.

Chloe shakes her head, looking at Emily and Stacie in her mirror. “You look cute in that outfit you’re wearing now, Em!”

Aubrey nods in agreement and Stacie grins, leaning over to give Emily a light shove.

“She’s looking good for _Benji._ ”

“Stacie!” Emily whines, cheeks flushing.

Stacie laughs before returning her attention to the mirror. Aubrey rolls her eyes.

“Don’t mind her,” Aubrey tells her. “I think it’s sweet.”

Stacie gasps and spins back around. “Says the woman who threatened that our vocal cords would be ripped out by wolves!”

“What?” Emily asks.

“Don’t worry about it,” Chloe shakes her head.

Emily catches Aubrey giving Stacie a look and Stacie winking at her in return. The legacy smiles.

Beca enters the room, all dressed up and ready to go. She’s often always the first of the Bellas to get ready; it drives Stacie insane. The DJ plops on to Chloe’s bed unceremoniously.

“Could you guys take _any_ longer?” she complains.

“Some of us actually try to look like girls,” Stacie teases.

“Fuck off Conrad,” Beca says with no bite.

Chloe laughs, turning to pat Beca’s knee. “We’ll be ready soon, Becs.”

“You better be.”

“Just for  you,” Chloe winks before returning her attention to her mirror.

Beca flushes and doesn’t respond.

Stacie and Aubrey share a look and roll their eyes.

How young and naive even after all these years.

“Stacie,” Chloe suddenly says after a few moments of silence. “One last hurrah?”

Stacie makes a face. “What are you talking about, red?”

“It’s our last Treble party of the Year,” Chloe says. “Will I be coming home to an empty room tonight?”

Aubrey’s eyes narrow at Stacie and Emily looks between Chloe and the brunette, trying to figure out what she’s missing. Beca just bites her lip to stop the laughter from coming out; she looks amusedly at Stacie for her answer.

Stacie shrugs. “Don’t think it’ll happen tonight.”

“Stacie Conrad, are you a changed woman?” Chloe mock gasps.

“What are you talking about?” Emily asks.

“Funny Em, I was just about to ask the same thing,” Aubrey says, but there’s nothing amusing in her voice.

Beca’s expression only grows at the way Aubrey’s clearly getting a little pissy and Chloe has no god damn idea what’s going on.

Chloe turns to look at Aubrey and Stacie. “Stacie usually hooks up with someone at the Trebles’ end of the year party since it’s so big,” she explains.

Emily’s eyes widen slightly when it clicks. “Oh.”

Aubrey turns to Stacie, quirked eyebrow. “Oh, do you now?”

Stacie rolls her eyes, looking at Aubrey as she replies, “I used to.”

Chloe raises an eyebrow. “Why? The Hunter always loves these parties!”

“The Hunter loves controlling blondes too,” Beca mutters under her breath.

Aubrey tosses a pillow at her.

“Ow!” Beca glares. “Not cool, dude.”

Chloe looks at them with an odd expression, but then snaps her attention back to Stacie when something comes to mind. “Actually now that I think about it, you haven’t been hooking up with anyone at all this year,” she notes. “And you never kick me out of the room.”

Stacie only offers a shrug.

Chloe gasps. “Oh my god, are you dating someone?”

Emily’s eyes grow wide like saucepans, looking at Aubrey and then Stacie.

Beca wears a mischievous smile, echoing Chloe as she asks, “Yeah Stace, are you dating someone?”

Aubrey tries her best to keep a neutral expression, but she locks eyes with Stacie and pleads for her not to say anything.

“I guess you’ll never know,” Stacie answers coolly. “Now if you’re done interrogating me Chloe, I have to figure out if Jessica or Ashley stole my lip gloss.”

She swiftly exits the room, leaving the other four behind.

“She’s so weird,” Chloe says with a pout.

“Oh she’ll hook up with someone tonight,” Beca assures Chloe, ignoring the daggers Aubrey’s giving her and the panicked expression on Emily’s face.

“What makes you so sure?” Chloe asks genuinely.

Beca smirks. “Just a good feeling.”

“ _You’re a dead woman,_ ” Aubrey mouths.

“ _Bite me, Posen,_ ” Beca mouths back.

When Stacie returns the rest of them are ready and Chloe tells her to meet everyone downstairs when she’s done. Aubrey hangs back, pretending like she’s arranging her things while the rest of them leave.

“You’re the worst,” Aubrey whispers to Beca as she’s the last person to leave the room.

“Maybe don’t lie to your best friend,” Beca knowingly bites back, a smirk on her face as she closes the door behind her.

“I’m going to kill her!” Aubrey announces stomping her foot.

Stacie chuckles. “Old habits die hard, I see.”

Aubrey crosses her arms. “So this party is your end of the year hook up, huh?”

Stacie finishes applying her lip gloss, capping it off and spinning around to face Aubrey. “Are you jealous?”

“No,” Aubrey denies.

The brunette laughs softly, putting her lip gloss down and walking over to her girlfriend. “I think it’s kinda hot that you’re jealous,” she admits quietly, hands running up and down Aubrey’s arms.

“You were such a frat boy,” Aubrey scoffs.

“Not since I started seeing you,” Stacie sing-songs, grinning when Aubrey can’t even fight off a smile. “I love you, you know that.”

“I know,” Aubrey sighs, letting Stacie peck her lips. “God, I can’t wait until after Worlds so we can tell Chloe.”

Stacie nods. “I know, it’s soon though, babe. Just a little longer.”

Aubrey makes a face. “You’re so lucky I love you.”

“Yeah,” Stacie says in a soft voice. “I really am.”

She leans in, wrapping her arms around Aubrey’s waist and kisses her slowly. She knows the girls are probably waiting downstairs and that they really should get going, but Aubrey kisses her back and the rest of the world melts away.

“We should go,” Aubrey whispers.

“Yeah,” Stacie nods, but she kisses Aubrey again and pulls her closer.

The door opens violently and there are loud voices and Aubrey and Stacie are pulling away when-

“WHAT is going on here?!”

Stacie turns to see Chloe standing there jaw slacked and eyes blazing. Beca and Emily are behind her, both of them looking exasperated and apologetic.

Aubrey immediately steps back, Stacie’s arms falling to her sides. They look at each other then at Chloe, flushed and anxious.

“Well?” Chloe asks, looking at each of them expectantly.

Stacie looks at Aubrey and for a moment with their eyes they fight over who has to say it. Aubrey gives in, because duh, she’s Chloe’s number one best friend.

“Stacie and I are dating,” she says in a quiet voice, clearing her throat after.

Chloe’s eyebrows rise so high Stacie’s sure they’ll blend into her hairline if they go any higher. “I’m sorry, what?!”

Stacie chooses to step in at this moment. “We’ve been dating for basically all of senior year,” she explains. “Like, exclusively. That’s why I haven’t hooked up with anyone this year.”

Chloe looks between the two of them, mouth open, but no words coming out for a moment. “Oh my god,” she finally says. “Did anyone know?”

Stacie and Aubrey’s eyes shift to Emily and Beca who are still behind Chloe. Chloe immediately turns around at both of them, a slightly hurt expression on her face.

Beca immediately breaks.

(Not that Stacie or Aubrey are surprised, really.)

“I wanted to tell you-”

“-It was a total accident,” Emily starts.

“-they forced me not to-”

“-They said they would tell you soon-”

“-after Worlds-”

“Chloe,” Aubrey says, knowing the way Chloe’s beginning to panic by the way her shoulders begin to rise and fall.

The redhead turns around, looking at her with those incredibly vibrant eyes.

“It’s not their fault,” she tells her. “We asked them not to say anything.”

Stacie pipes up, “ _Technically,_ they walked in on us so-”

“So was every time you visited also an excuse to see Stacie?”

Aubrey cringes. “I mean yes, but of course I wanted to see you too.”

Chloe paces for a moment. “Oh my god,” she repeats again. “Oh my god.”

Beca steps in, guiding Chloe to her bed where she takes a seat. The brunette crouches down in front of her, hands on Chloe’s knees.

“Chlo, calm down,” she says in a slow voice. “You need to breathe.”

Stacie and Aubrey exchange guilty looks.

Emily awkwardly hangs by the doorway.

“My best friend and roommate are dating and I didn’t know this whole time!” Chloe wails, throwing her head into her hands.

Beca turns to glare at the two offenders. “Fix this!” she hisses.

The rest of the Bellas are beginning to wander up the stairs and crowd behind Emily.

“Chloe,” Aubrey says gently. “We wanted to tell you, I swear.”

“Yeah,” Stacie adds. “It was just with Worlds and then Beca hiding her internship-”

“Let it go already!” Beca snaps.

Aubrey glares at her, nudging Stacie to continue.

“We just didn’t want to freak you out.”

Chloe doesn’t respond, and Beca looks at the other two again for help. Aubrey steps in, taking the place where Beca was only a moment ago.

“Chloe, are you mad at us?” she asks gently. “It’s okay if you are.”

“A little,” Chloe admits, dropping her hands into her lap. “But not really.”

Aubrey offers a smile, taking Chloe’s hands in her own and squeezing them gently. “It was really hard not to tell you,” she shares. “We wanted to.”

“We really did,” Stacie nods.

Beca rolls her eyes. Emily looks at them adoringly.

Chloe looks from Aubrey to Stacie, then back to Aubrey. “Are you guys happy?”

Aubrey looks at Stacie and grins - Stacie grins right back at her and Aubrey’s stomach still does that stupid flip - before returning her attention to Chloe.

“I love her,” she confesses.

Chloe looks surprised, and looks at Stacie for confirmation.

Stacie nods with a smile. “I love her, Chlo. I wouldn’t do anything to hurt her.”

“Wait, Stacie’s tied down?” Fat Amy gapes from the door.

“I knew it!” Cynthia Rose exclaims in glee.

“How?!” almost everyone asks at the same time.

Cynthia Rose shrugs. “I know Stacie. She hadn’t been hooking up with anyone, got a little too excited with Aubrey came around - really, it was so obvious y’all.”

Stacie rolls her eyes and smiles. Aubrey laughs.

“I’m happy you two are together,” Chloe tells them with a smile.

Beca breathes a sigh of relief. Emily relaxes.

Stacie claps her hands together. “Now if we’re all done here, I would love to celebrate my last night before being a college graduate with my hot _girlfriend_ and my girls!”

Aubrey rolls her eyes, standing up and pulling Chloe with her. “You heard the girl.”

Stacie grins, taking Aubrey’s hand. “I love you.”

Aubrey smiles. “I love you, too.”

“Aww you guys,” Chloe fawns. “I love you both!”

“God this is gross,” Beca groans. “Let’s go kids.”

Aubrey and Stacie only laugh, tangled up in each other as they follow the rest of the Bellas down the stairs and out of the house.

“Guess we don’t have to wait anymore,” Aubrey states. “Hope that’s okay with you.”

Stacie grins. “More than okay. I’m not letting you go this whole night. Or ever.”

“I think I’m okay with that.”


End file.
